Out Of My Way
by otakulove67
Summary: Grimmjow and Ulquiorra cross paths multiple times in few days. What happens? Sorry for the horrible summary XD R&R! UlquiGrimmi


**Konichiwa and hajimemashite. This is a love story about two very unlikely souls: Grimmjow and Ulquiorra XD Please enjoy. R&R!**

**I'd like to dedicate this to my friend Grimmi Grantz XD Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, it would not be as awesome as it is.**

XDXDXDXD

"Grimmjow." Ulquiorra says, no emotion showing in his voice.

"Whaduya want, Ulquiorra?" He asks, turning around to face the apathetic man.

"You're in my way." He replies.

Grimmjow scoffs at him, but moves aside none the less. Though he would never admit it to anyone, not even himself, Grimmjow knows that he'll never beat Ulquiorra in a fair fight, so making him upset over something so trivial is not worth it.

XDXDXDXD

"Ulquiorra." Grimmjow says to the man in front of him later that day.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Now _you're_ in my way." Ulquiorra looks around, sticking his hands in his pockets. Aizen, Gin and Tousen are standing around, so he doesn't want to make a fuss, or else he would break Grimmjow's neck for saying something like that. He moves out of the way quickly, letting a sneering Grimmjow pass.

XDXDXDXD

"Grimmjow, you're standing in front of my door." Ulquiorra says, sounding completely apathetic.

"I noticed, idiot." Grimmjow says, flicking a stubborn blue bang out of his eyes. He smiles a huge, crazy smile.

"Why." Ulquiorra says, not even bothering to form the sentence into a question. He ignores the fact that Grimmjow called him and idiot, but mentally notes that if he says something like that again then he'll cut him in half.

"'Cuz I can, idiot." Grimmjow says, and Ulquiorra puts his hand on his sword. He's not usually the first person to pull his sword in a fight, but he's tired of Grimmjow and wants this to be over with as soon as possible.

Grimmjow smiles, looking like Ulquiorra is giving him exactly what he wants, and he pulls his sword, not waiting even a second to swing at Ulquiorra.

Their swords clash and the break apart, flying hundreds of feet away from each other. Within seconds, they're back together, clashing swords again, Grimmjow smiling manically, Ulquiorra with one hand in his pocket, his face totally calm.

Grimmjow puts his hand behind Ulquiorra's head, and Ulquiorra feels a power there, and he flies away before the cero can hit him. He looks over to see Grimmjow, hurt from his own cero.

"Idiot." He mumbles, but really he's amazed at Grimmjow's willingness to self-sacrifice if it means beating the enemy.

"What did you say, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asks, and he flash steps forward, lunging at Ulquiorra, who just manages to block him. Ulquiorra pulls his hand out of his pocket and points it at Grimmjow, letting out a really powerful cero. Grimmjow gets out of the way, but even so he can tell that it's very powerful, maybe even the most powerful cero he's ever seen. The fact that Ulquiorra shot out a cero that powerful after only charging it for mere seconds means something.

Not one to give up on a fight, not even a helpless one, Grimmjow runs up and gets ready to swing his sword. Ulquiorra does the same. Right as their swords are about to meet, someone puts his own sword in between theirs, stopping them. They both look at the newcomer, Grimmjow's face a mask of shock, Ulquiorra's completely blank except for his eyebrows which are slightly higher than normal.

"Would you two mind stopping? Your fighting is bothering my research. Thanks." Says Szayel, and he turns away and leaves. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow stand there looking at each other for a moment, and then they both turn away at the same moment and start walking in different directions. They don't mention the fight again, but when leaving they both notice a new-found respect for each other.

XDXDXDXD

"I never thought the day would come when this happened." Grimmjow says. "What, you couldn't stay away from me, Ulquiorra?"

"Don't be so naïve, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra says. He's standing in front of Grimmjow's room, reading. "I wanted to stop momentarily, and by coincidence I happened to stop in front of your room. Nothing of importance."

"Yeah, like I'll believe that." Grimmjow says. They stand there, looking at each other, Grimmjow smiling and Ulquiorra neutral**.

Suddenly, Grimmjow's smile grows larger, which worries Ulquiorra slightly, making his eyebrows rise half a centimeter.

Grimmjow moves towards Ulquiorra quickly, grabbing his face in his hands. He brings his lips harshly down on top of Ulquiorra's. No one sees, but Ulquiorra's whole face turns to an expression of shock. It slowly fades back into its natural, expressionless form as he lets Grimmjow deepen the kiss. They stand there like that a moment until they finally break apart. Grimmjow smiles his biggest smile, still holding onto Ulquiorra, who's lips quiver slightly as if they're on the verge of turning into a smile.

"Ulquiorra." Grimmjow says, putting his lips back onto the other man's.

"You're in my way."

XDXDXDXD

****There really aren't that many other ways to describe how he looks. Sorry if I'm a little repetitive when describing him.**


End file.
